It is known in the prior art to rigidly mount a video or game monitor in the seat back of a passenger vehicle. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,528 to Umashankar, a TV screen and video system disposed in an upright position and recessed in a seat back is disclosed. Controls for the video system are located in an arm of the seat facing the TV screen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,603, discloses an amusement and information system for use in a passenger vehicle, including a monitor disposed on a seat back.
When a seat back is movable or reclinable and a monitor is rigidly mounted therein, the monitor remains in the same position relative to the seat back during movement, thereby, changing the viewing angle. Changing that angle may make viewing of the screen difficult.
Also known in the art is a monitor mounting system having a viewing angle that can be changed manually. Manually changing the monitor angle may cause discomfort for both the monitor viewer and a front seated passenger.